Guardian Kyle
Attacks *??? - ??? Damage Super Attacks *??? - ??? Damage About Him in World of Lawl Kyle was the future son of Brendon and Stella and new husband of Pyrrha and the Step-Father of George Jr. After a Great Date Night ended in a Very Great Mood, Kyle did agreed to help Pyrrha out on taking care of her child, Even keeping her son secret Omega Powers undercontrol to avoid him getting taken away. He's alway stress out and timld over other, even having gulit over the heroes murdering Blackfire, and disliked the daughter of Devil Steven and Icy, Starla. During the original timeline, it was unknown about what happen to Kyle after Pyrrha was killed during the Twisted Metal contact. Donato say that his possible when into depression and even commit suicide. After the timeline changed, Kyle still have the same emotion for Pyrrha like George. However, it turn dark as Shadow Princess and Dark Jimmy have be rumors to rape his mother, Stella and decide to join Hitoshi Francis's side. However, he was treated by not only Fluttershy, after she stab her in the leg, but also Stocking Fangs when trying to talk things with the group by trapping them into a force field. After she exposed her secret about Dave choosing Anna instead of her, Kyle choose the group to surrender, but killed himself so Hitoshi can flamed Stocking Fangs to his father, King Brendan for murdering him and killed Stocking Fangs enraged. Once Kyle was revived when Hitoshi turn good, Kyle became more sad, trying to hurt people in hell, thinking about hurting the people who hurt me. It was until him and AJ who was fighting Robo Knight and Abby Vesa, was both killed off by Tomoki Sakurai. This result in Queen Bloom and King Sky to not let Dave see Anna anymore and make Dave turn against George Jr., result in a clamber fight to decide if Stocking II, now hopeless, fate. Revived again during the 16 years timeline, Kyle was revived once more and decide to married Celica Vermillion and have a daughter named Iris. He was cure from his emotion from became cruel and agreed that Pyrrha is not his wife. This slowly changed during Half Flood Elite kidnapped Sophitia Flame, where Kyle suffer with torus injured, what worse is that Thunder warmed the heroes to keep Sophitia in his Flood form to make Travis more enraged. Aaron Vesa turn against him, attack him, but Shadow Ace Cobra replaced Thunder with Kyle, ripping his arm off and even causing Kyle into a coma. When Kyle heard about Aaron trying to murder him and Brendan during his coma, Kyle decide to faced his former leader, Jul 'Mdama, but was killed in the third time. It was unknown about what discs soul Jul' Mdama have, but that mean his parent, wife, and daughter was deeply in pain. Story Appear in Main Story *??? Side Story *George III and Emily Saga What If Story *??? (Role Here) Friends and Enemies Family Member *Brenden (father) *Stella (mother) *Celica Vermillion (wife) *Princess Iris (daughter) Friends *Pyrrha *Death III *Killing Edge *Princess Anna *Bruno Leonhart *Donato Strange *Peter Dunbar *David BlazeStar *AJ *Hitoshi Francis *Alvin Nickels *Ralph Star Enemies *Tomoki Sakurai *Lester Loststar *Thunder *Jul' Mdama *Flame King *Shadow Princess *Dark Jimmy *Aaron Vesa *Stocking Fangs *Chewie *Fluttershy Category:Characters Category:Side Character Category:Hero Category:Human Category:Swordsman Category:Revived